


Kick me.

by MewGulfEra



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anniversary, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Fanboy, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulfEra/pseuds/MewGulfEra
Summary: An AU where Gulf Kanawut is the luckiest fanboy ever.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 10





	Kick me.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my other one tweet AU because im incapable of writing long AUs but who knows maybe in the future i will 🤸♀️

<https://twitter.com/MewGulfEra8/status/1358290951915986944?s=19>

It all started with a thirst tweet.


End file.
